Imposible
by MaureenBane01
Summary: Nota Mental: Nunca dejar a Jace jugetear con libros desconocidos ni ver películas demasiadas películas de ciencia ficción mundanas. Alec, Simon y Magnus lo aprendieron por las malas, después de un accidental viaje a un lugar que ni ellos creyeron visitar nunca. 'A ver', dijo confundido, '¿estamos en el pasado'


**Summary:** Nota Mental: Nunca dejar a Jace juguetear con libros desconocidos y ver demasiadas películas de ciencia ficción mundanas. Alec, Simon y Magnus lo aprendieron por las malas, después de un accidental viaje a un lugar que ni ellos creyeron visitar nunca. ''A ver'', dijo confundido, ''¿estamos en el pasado?''

**Disclaimer: **El universo de los Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenece (lloremos juntos), son de la fabulosa Cassandra Clare y con quien tenga contrato.

* * *

En ese momento, corría hacía Central Park. Primero había recibido un mensaje de Jace, pidiéndole que llegara lo más pronto posible, y poco tiempo después, uno de Magnus, que decía lo mismo, y al no tener ninguno de los dos mensajes por qué tenía que ir, imaginó que habría que lidiar con algunos demonios. Por lo que, cuando llegó a donde su Parabatai y su novio le habían indicado, armado y agitado por la carrera, quedo extrañado al encontrar solamente a Jace, Simon y Magnus discutiendo.

-¡Ya era hora Alexander!, ¡llevamos mucho tiempo esperando!-Exclamó Magnus dramáticamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó desconcertado.

-¡Tu amado Brillitos y el vampiro no quieren entender la lógica!- Gritó Jace.

-¿Y para eso me llamaste?- Pregunto Alec notablemente molesto.

-El muy idiota cree que puede viajar en el tiempo- Explicó Simon.

Jace sonrió ante eso, y Alec creyó por un momento que se trataba de una broma. Pero Simon estaba muy serio, Magnus inusualmente molesto y Jace… bueno, Jace era Jace… y algo le dijo que eso iba enserio y tenía un nuevo capricho del que no se iba a despegar.

-Muy bien, Jace-comenzó Alec - deberías entender que lo viajes en el tiempo no exis…

-¡Esa es una vil mentira!-replicó Jace-estuve viendo películas con Clary y…

-Tú mismo lo acabas de decir, son _películas_.

-Pues en estos libros…-Jace señalo una pila de libros que Alec no había notado-…Se ha podido viajar en el tiempo.-Mostró una sonrisa de autosuficiencia-Los libros no mienten, Alec, los libros son sabios.

El ojiazul miro ceñudo los libros para después voltear a ver a Simon.

-Clary podría sacarle esa idea de la cabeza.

-Si tan convencidos están de que no podemos viajar en el tiempo, déjenme intentar-Dijo Jace mirándoles angelicalmente.

-¿Cuál es tu brillante idea?-Preguntó Magnus con sarcasmo derramándose en su voz. El rubio sonrió.

-Ven acá.

Guió a Magnus mostrándole parte de los libros, dejando más atrás a Simon y Alec, que tenían profundamente fruncido el ceño.

-Isabelle arrastró a Clary de compras, y Jace aprovechó para decirnos su teoría sin que Clary lo pateara.

-¿Y qué es lo que viene en esos libros?

-Solo son libros mundanos, en los que los personajes tienen poderes o pueden viajar en el tiem…

No alcanzo a decir más cuando algo parecido a un Portal se abrió y técnicamente los atrajo hacía adentro de él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alrededor de Jace había una… ¿pared?, estrecha, azul y parpadeante, y noto que de hecho eran las mismas chispas que salían de la punta de los dedos de Magnus cada vez que utilizaba magia, pero esto nunca había pasado, o al menos no lo sabía. Intentó salirse de ahí, pero en cuanto toco la extraña pared, sintió que casi se le congelaban los dedos.

Pero luego desapareció, y ahora estaba tirado en el suave y verde pasto, extrañado ante lo que acababa de pasar. En cuanto se sentó, vio que Alec _aterrizó _a su lado, y sentó desconcertado, por lo cual, al instante Jace siguió con la mirada desde donde Alec había caído, y vio otra vez el Portal, que tomó forma de la silueta de un chico, y, completamente silencioso, prácticamente escupió a Simon, y en cuánto lo hizo, desbordaba un frío invernal. Jace estaba impresionado, algo que pocas veces le pasaba, pero ya no hubo tiempo de seguir pensando en qué demonios pasaba cuando el Portal volvió a tomar forma de una delgada y larguirucha figura masculina, y entonces Magnus cayó sobre el rubio, y las protestas de éste último no se hicieron esperar.

Cuando Magnus se quitó de encima de él, Jace se paró, al igual que los demás, volteando a ver a todos lados solo para ver árboles y un espeso pasto a su alrededor. El Portal, tan silencioso como había estado allí, ya no estaba, y Magnus veía un tanto atónito la situación, Alec caminaba molesto hacía los árboles, y fue Simon quién finalmente habló:

-Creo que solo estamos al otro lado de Central Park.- Jace suspiró.

-Que decepcionante.-Murmuró el rubio.

-Yo no lo creo…-Escucharon decir a Alec-…Vengan.

Jace, Magnus y Simon se acercaron a Alec, que estaba viendo asomado a través de unos árboles.

Lo primero que captó la atención de Jace, fue la vestimenta de las personas: cotas de malla y túnicas medievales, botones de cristal y cuerno, personas con prendas de lana, mantos o capas a manera de abrigo, en la cabeza llevaban crespinas, también zapatos extraños que de hecho Simon reconoció como escarpines, borceguíes, zuecos…

-Con esos Hood medievales parecen Caperucita Roja…- Dijo Simon y tanto Jace como Alec le miraron sin comprender.-Las películas ayudan bastante, así que, estoy casi completamente seguro de que es la época medieval.

-¿Qué es Caperucita Roja?-Pregunto Jace con el ceño fruncido y Simon puso los ojos en blanco.

-Que mal, Alexander, tu querido Parabatai tenía razón.

-Pues claro que tengo razón- Dijo Jace olvidando a Caperucita Roja y sonriendo satisfecho hacía Magnus- Te lo dije, esto iba a funcionar.

-No del todo, según tú iríamos al futuro pero…

-¿Entonces si viajamos en el tiempo?- Preguntó Simon desconcertado.

-¿Es que tienes retraso mental?-Le contestó el rubio-Claro que sí, o tal vez creas que es el Día Internacional De Vestirse Como Perdedores Raros y no lo sabíamos.

-No son perdedores, es simplemente la ropa de la época-Le contesto Magnus extrañamente serio.

-A ver,-dijo Alec confundido-¿entonces estamos en el pasado?

-¿Tampoco tú lo has entendido?-Preguntó Jace con los ojos en blanco.

-¡¿Pero por qué tan atrás en el tiempo?!

Magnus hizo una mueca, y contestó:

-Bueno, eso es mi culpa, estoy casi seguro de saber por qué estamos en esta época… y en Madrid, por supuesto.


End file.
